New Wrath
by mimafnr
Summary: The Season Finale for the upcoming season of "Daria" (Also Pilot #1 for a new series that I wirte entitled "Daria's Damned Dorm Dominion"


Season Finale to "Daria" Part One- New Wrath   
Pilot One for "Daria's Damned Dorm Dominion" (A new series I have created for Daria's college life…)  
Jane stood near her easel hoping to grasp on to some inspiration. She scratched her head, with a brush at hand. She began to let her imagination to run, as the ringing of the telephone interrupted her thoughts. Jane stood pondering if she was going to pick up the phone. "Well it's possible that it's those damn telemarketers who I love to confuse, aw hell!" She thought aloud. She ran to the telephone and answered doubtfully.  
  
"Hello, is this the Lane residency?" A voice asked quizzically.  
"Yes, and I am their loyal servant, Gregory, can I help you?" Jane answered.  
"Jane?"  
"Is this a conspericy?"  
"Jane, do you always answer a question with a question?"  
"Don't you?"  
"Do you know this is?"  
"A person who loves to play the guessing game?"  
"It's Milagros…"   
"Milagros? Wow! Where the hell have you've been?" Jane asked cheerful.  
"Well, your long lost friend has been on a expedition, close to that of Lewis and Clark, school… Let's just say I've been concentrating on not living in a cardboard box anymore."  
"I haven't seen you in ages, like since junior high, are you living on another continent that you can't contact me by electrical means?" Jane says with suspicion.   
"You haven't changed one bit have you? I'm in New York, living with my parents and I do have a phone, I just didn't have your phone number. I have missed you Lane…"  
"Same here…" Jane says guiltily for she had forgotten of her friend. When she was in her early teen years, her closest friend had been this strange caller. Milagros, she now remembered, was different from Jane in many ways, but they shared the same viewpoint, their hatred for the world and after living in Lawndale, both knew what hell was.   
"So I called you to warn you that this great geek is arriving to Lawndale tomorrow. Why the hell would I go back there? Well, lets say that I am going to a private school that wants me to experience what they call an experimentation transfer. Since I am ahead of nearly all my school academically, they want me to attend another school out of state that has a different curriculum and school system to see how I adjust and they randomly picked the suburban town, Lawndale."  
"Sorry…" Jane said with a taunting voice.  
"So, think you can pick me up, show me around, you know the works. You're the only Lawndalian I can stand."  
"No way, you're on your own, I ain't reliving the nightmare of touring my own town…"  
"As a reward, I'd like to remind you that I have no adult supervision, including parents, they decided to give me freedom and let me go to live in Lawndale all by my lonesome. More to the point the school is supplying my stay here, which includes a five thousand dollar credit card, for anything I wish…" Milagros said slyly.  
"What time does the plane arrive?" Jane answered eager.  
"Eight o' clock, at night…"  
"See ya then compadre, later."   
**********************  
"Did you finally get your inspiration to paint?" Daria asked sarcastically as Jane and herself frolicked through the hall of Lawndale High School.   
"Well I just might today, since my old partner in crime, Milagros is arriving today in Lawndale…"  
"You actually interacted with sociality before me?"  
"I had my low points" Jane answered.  
"So do I get to meet the irregular?"  
"Well, I was going to ask you if you didn't mind coming with me to pick her up?"  
"Not if it is a dastardly hour of day. I refuse to go through that torture on a weekend."  
"Trust me desperateness stops somewhere. Guess who invited on our little rendezvous?"  
"Let me guess, Moe and Curly…"   
"Trent and Jesse agreed to drive us there. I told Trent that if he doesn't met my friend I'll kill him. Well actually his inspiration came from the hope that Milagros will offer us dinner."  
"Sometimes Trent's priorities, goals, and ambition deeply moves me…"  
"So do you want to invite Tom?"  
"I would, but his out of town, visiting some old family friends…"  
"Ahhh, to bad Daria! Now you can't get any, you know…lovin'"   
"Lane do you want to live to max out your friends credit card or not?"  
"Hey, no need for violence."  
"Well its been nice but I have to get to English class, and I don't want to miss a moment of fun, so call me when you're ready to pick me up…" Daria said as she walked away.  
*********************  
The Morgendoffers sat in their dining room discussing their daily problems and the high point of their day. Of course Daria manage to say a sly remark and escaped from the table. She put on her normal kelley green jacket, with hesitation. Lawndale had gotten offal hot that summer and although Daria hoped the hot weather would dissipate soon. She slipped out the door to avoid a parent confrontation where she would again have to explain who her friends were and the such. She already had explained enough at the table, she was going out. She sat on the curb of the empty street and waited for her Jane to arrive. Soon she heard a car careening past the corner and saw "the tank". She smiled slightly and stood up. As the van approached she could see Jesse driving, obliviously. He pulled up to the curb. From Inside, Trent noticed Daria and opened the door for her. Daria stepped inside, comforted by the welcoming warmth of her friends there.   
"Hey Daria…" Trent greeted.  
"Hey Trent, hi Jesse" Daria responded.   
"Oh, hi," Jesse said still driving.  
"No greetings for me?" Jane asked with a pout.  
"No." Daria answered plainly.   
"Did we have you waiting long outside, I mean its really hot out here and stuff?" Trent asked with concerned.  
"No not really. I rather be outside than with the miscreants I have to deal at home with…"   
Trent smiled. "Cool."  
Changing the subject Jane asked. "Ready to meet my other friend Daria, 'cause I know you're jealous."  
"Only in the best of dreams, Jane." Daria responded  
*********************************  
"Lets go!" Jane said excitedly as they all got out of the van. Jesse followed quickly behind her, leaving Daria and Trent behind. As they arrived inside they quickly look around. Jane walked deeper into the airport crowd. She continues to observe her surroundings when she sees a young woman sitting with a laptop on her lap. Her hair looks unruly and is being held up with a pencil. She has a plaid skirt and a untucked collar blouse. "Oh my god there she is!" Jane runs toward her friend as the others struggle to follow behind.  
"Yo!" Jane calls out.  
"Jane, Jane Lane!' Milagros put the laptop on a seat next to hers and hugs her friend tightly.   
"God, you look like you came out of a storm."  
"Well, I did. In mid-air the plane had turbulence. Well at least for me it did too many damn people. So anyway, let me get my laptop inside my backpack so we could go eat some dinner. I'm starved. Oh, wait who are your friends?" Milagros whispered shyly into Jane's ear.  
"These people, they're just my fans. No one important. Actually, this is my brother, Trent, my ummm, Jesse and my partner in crime, Daria.  
"Hey," They all greeted her in unison.  
"Hi," the girl answered with a smile.  
"This is Milagros, the great, know let's go!" Jane quickly said.  
"Aren't we going to eat dinner, though?" Jesse asked.  
"Jesse!" Jane answered angrily.  
"Well, I am hungry…" Milagros said, trying to soothe the atmosphere.   
"Are you sure?" Jane asked, arching her eyebrow.  
"Definite. I think I remember a restaurant in here, maybe its still there?"  
"I think it is," Jane responded with enthusiasm.   
They all walked through a large crowd of people to find a small restaurant. Jane wrapped her arm around Milagros and dragged her inside. They took a table for five. Jesse sat next to Jane and Trent sat surprisingly next to Daria. Milagros sat on the single chair in the center. Milagros tried to hide the exclusion she felt. She excused herself and went to the ladies room. She went inside an olden door, to find a small, tidy lavender room. The room made her regain her composure. She took the pencil out of her hair and brushed it back with her lengthy fingers. She tucked in her shirt and fiddled with her skirt. She felt as though she had given Jane's friends the wrong impression. She washed her hands and splashed some cold water onto her face. It took out the remnants of the light makeup she had been wearing. She dried her hands and reluctantly left the comfort station. She plastered a smile on her face as she walked back to the table.  
Trent looked up to see Milagros walking back from the ladies room. His eyes locked on her body. She looked amazingly beautiful. Her body was curvaceous, unlike many of the girls he had ever seen in Lawndale. She had perfectly tan skin, reminding him of glistering sand on the beach. Her face looked so clean and fresh. He had just noticed her beauty. He felt paralyzed.   
"Call of nature?" Jane teased as Milagros sat down.  
"Nope, but I bet a call for an ambulance, would be needed soon," Milagros retorted, trying to look comfortable.   
"Don't you remind me of some one," Jane said looking pointedly at Daria. Daria stayed quiet, as she had all this time. A thought, much less a feeling of jealousy had never even come to mind with Jane. However, she felt something spooling inside her. Whether it was jealousy or anger she didn't know. But she was going to take this time to find out.  
"So, where are you from?" Daria asked, staring at Milagros.  
"Ummm, I'm a native New Yorker."  
"Ah, the land of the cabs…" Daria uttered.  
"So why'd you come back to this hell hole?" Daria asked, expressionless.  
"I guess I didn't know what was running through my mind," Milagros answered nervously, feeling as though she was being interrogated. "I'm going to see if I can find a waiter, this place seems to be real busy." She managed to muffle before she left the table.   
"What the hell's wrong with you?" Jane asked Daria angry.  
"What I'd do?" Daria asked innocently.  
"You scared her off…right Trent? Jesse?"   
"Well maybe a little Daria…" Trent said, as Jesse nodded in agreement.  
"Fine, I won't say a word…" Daria said, angry. Trent noticed that this had hurt Daria's feelings. He hated to see Daria visibly angry. He decided to change the subject.  
"So, I was writing a new song, Daria, and I was hoping…" Trent voice trailed off as Milagros arrived back at the table with a waiter at her side.   
"Can I take your orders?" The waiter asked impatiently.   
"I'll have a grilled chicken salad," Milagros said as she sat down, focused on the wall menu.   
"Same here," Jane said.  
"I'll have a burger," Trent responded.   
"A Philly steak sandwich," Jesse said in a daze.   
Jane looked at Daria, skeptically, "What about you?"   
"I'm fine, thank you."  
"Okay, suit yourself," Jane said in spite.  
To calm the tension at the table Trent, started talking to Daria again. "So about that lyric thing you think can criticize it, it'll really help the band out a lot."  
"Ummm…." Daria looked down at the floor blushing.  
"Maybe we both can?" Milagros answered unexpectedly. "I am into writing, in fact I published a few books. If you do need any help, I ummm…." Her voice trailed off.   
Daria thought to herself. "First she steals my friend, then she steals my talents, what else is she going to take from me?"  
"That's real cool. You into music?" Trent asked interested.  
"Who isn't? I guess I have some talent. I usually do solo at some clubs and stuff."  
"Man, we should really hook up sometime, you know, you can show me what you got," Trent said smirking.  
"I guess I spoke to soon… She's already got her claws into Trent…" Daria mumbled to herself.  



End file.
